


An AU, An AllenBert AU

by DarkenedHeart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (I mean - SUPER small), AU - spies, Action, Alternate Universe, Barry is a Spy., First Date, James Bond (Minor Referenced Crossover), M/M, Secrets, Spies, Suspense, There is no Canon here., allenbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Saw a picture, was inspired, this came out of it...- - - - - - - - - - - - -Barry Allen is one of the greatest spies America has to offer & he's fallen for a tailor, Julian Albert.





	An AU, An AllenBert AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manners Maketh Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286389) by Unknown. 



There are bullets flying everywhere, into the furniture, the walls, the ceiling, even in random patterns that don't make any sense.

The man they're trying to hit is relaxing behind the safety of one of the many large pillars surrounding the shooters in the marble room where they are. In each hand he holds a MPA930 Mini 9, both of which he holds to his chest as he waits out his opponents; his eyes closed.

Then it happens.

The shooters' guns click empty and the solitary man's eyes snap open even as he slides around the pillar. With rapid fire speed, the mystery man takes out all his opponents, the group of shooters barely having enough time to reach for their refill clips before they meet their final end.

The room falls silent as the last man falls, leaving the solitary one to lower his weapons with a small, pleased smirk.

Blowing on the nozzles of each weapon, he turns away from his downed enemies and walks off...

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---

　

Along the busy streets of Central City lies a small suit & tailor shop owned and operated by Julian Albert. It bears the simple moniker "Designed" and is quickly rising in popularity, especially for one regular customer: Barry Allen...

　

The bell chimes its tingling song as the door opens and Julian looks up from the hem he's marking to see his favorite customer walk in. He looks away to hide his smile and puts in the last few pins to secure the adjustment he has to make.

"There then," he says as he straightens to his full height. "I'll have that mended by tomorrow morning. No need to worry about your speech in the slightest, Mr. Ramon."

"You're a life saver, Julian," the long-haired scientist and businessman smiles as he steps down from the small raised spot on the floor. "Are you sure you can have this fixed by seven?"

"Of course," the blonde nods his head. "That'll be more than enough time."

"My man," Ramon points to the tailor, then walks back into the dressing room to change into different clothes.

Julian takes the opportunity to approach the well-known face of the brunette pretending to look over ties.

"I think the deep red would suit you, sir," he comments lightly. "Though I don't see why you should need another tie, after buying three during your last visit here."

Barry chuckles as he turns to the blonde, "You are the only salesperson I know who would try to convince people not to buy something in their store."

"If I thought you needed it, I would readily suggest you buy it," Julian counters. "But, as I know you already have quite the collection, I don't see the need. Unless I'm being too bold in assuming you kept the ties. Perhaps you gave them all away as gifts?"

"As if I'd give something hand picked by you to someone else," the brunette grins.

Julian's face tingles hotly and he clears his throat as he looks away, himself now the pretender as he checks for other customers he knows aren't there. His last customer, Mr. Ramon, steps out of the dressing room, saving him from pretending as he carries the pants over to the tailor.

"Barry Allen," the long-haired man greets the other brunette as he approaches, hand outstretched for a shake. "I thought you were out of the country. When did you get back?"

"Just recently," Barry answers as he returns the shake. Motioning to the pants, he asks, "Big board meeting coming up?"

"They're annoying," Ramon answers with a roll of his eyes. "But," he sighs. "Necessary. I've got to keep Ramon Industries together mostly by myself."

"We're still on for motorcycle racing next weekend though, right?" Barry asks.

"Better believe it," his friend nods. Turning to Julian, he hands over the pants, "Thanks again, Julian. I'll bring your payment when I pick up the pants."

"Very good, sir," the Brit nods as he takes the pants to the back.

When Julian walks back into the store, only Barry remains.

"Was there something I could help you with, Mr. Allen?" he prompts as he comes back to the man's side.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Barry?" the brunette asks with a smile.

"Seems a might bit unprofessional," Julian replies. "Perhaps on my off hours?"

"When do you get off?" Barry immediately asks.

Julian blinks. "Pardon?"

"When do you get off of work?" the brunette repeats more clearly.

"Uh, well, the store hours are posted on the door, Mr. Allen," the blonde answers as he gestures toward said markings. When he sees the other man's face fall, he hurriedly adds, "Though I wouldn't be against a short lunch break. If you were so inclined to join me?"

"I thought I was the one asking you out," Barry grins, leaning in to the other man's space.

"Yes, well," Julian clears his throat. "You've got to be quicker than that if you're going to get the drop on me, Mr. Allen."

"I see," Barry remarks as he leans in even closer. "Do you have an 'out to tea' sign I can hang for you, Julian?"

The bell rings out as the front door opens, separating the two men as a new customer enters.

"Hello," Julian greets a tall, muscular man in a silver suit. "Can I be of any assistance to you, sir?"

"I need a new suit," the man answers, his voice low and raspy. "I need it fast. Can you do that?"

"If you will allow me to take your measurements and we get all your specifications settled today, I can get it done in a week," the tailor answers proudly.

"Perfect," the man smiles with teeth. "Where do you need me to stand for the measurements?"

"If you'll just come this way," Julian gestures towards the three mirrored area of the shop.

As the new customer steps in the directed spot, Barry leans in near the blonde to whisper, "I'll have to rain check on lunch. Pick you up tonight after closing?"

Julian nods without thinking, trying to focus on his new client and not the heat of his face. He feels a hand slide across his shoulders, then the bells sing with his heart as the brunette leaves the store.

　

\- - - -

　

No one work day is the exactly the same as another. Some times, Julian is so busy he hardly has time to breathe. Other times, he has so much time he painstakingly straightens every single object in his store.

The day of his date with Mr. Allen -Barry, he corrects in his brain- time seems to speed past beyond normal then slows to a snail's pace only to rise with his heart rate again.

Eventually, time comes to a stop as closing arrives. Julian double checks his own suit before locking the back, turning out the lights, and leaving out the front of his store. As the lock slides into place, an engine roars behind him on the street and he turns as a dark red, Porsche 356 Speedster comes to a stop on the street beside him.

Julian drops his keys as he gapes at the vehicle and the man sitting in the driver's seat.

"Are you ready to go?" Barry calls out to him. "I've got reservations for this great little Italian place. Do you like Italian food?"

"Mr. Allen, how on earth- I mean," Julian clears his throat as he grabs up his keys. "Your vehicle is truly a marvel, sir."

"Sir?" the brunette frowns. "Julian, please, I'd much rather hear you call me 'Mr. Allen' than 'sir', but I thought we agreed you'd call me Barry?"

"Well, I- Yes, of course," the blonde shakes his head and blinks a few times in case he were imagining things. He knew by idle conversation that Mr. Allen -BARRY! His brain corrects again- was a lawyer, but he hadn't thought they were paid THIS well.

"Where are my manners?" Barry laughs as he gets out of his car and rounds the front to open the passenger's side door. In a fake British accent, he says, "After you, Mr. Albert."

"You didn't have to- I was going to get in on my own," Julian tries to recover as he hesitantly steps closer to the impressive vehicle.

"Come now, sir," Barry continues with the accent. "Surely you won't prevent a gentleman, such as myself, the curtesy to wait on you a little?"

"Okay, you need to stop," the Brit half-heartedly orders. "Your accent is terrible."

"Really?" the brunette tilts his head as he drops the accent. "I thought it was jolly good."

"Please, Barry," Julian asks as he finally reaches the vehicle.

"Well, of course," Barry smiles. "Especially if you're going to finally use my real name."

Julian quickly gets into the vehicle as he tramples down his growing emotions.

Barry closes the door carefully then runs back to the driver's side and pulls away from the curb like a man on a mission.

　

\- - -

　

The Porsche hums to a stop at the valet podium and Barry orders the man in the red vest to freeze so he can open the door for his date.

"That wasn't necessary," Julian grumbles under his breath as he takes the brunette's offered hand to get out.

"Of course it is," Barry smiles. "You're my date. I'm supposed to treat you better than the great queen herself."

"That's fine and dandy for you," Julian returns as his cheeks heat up even more. "But could you do it without attracting attention?"

"Not with you in the area," the brunette winks. He offers his date an arm as he hands the keys over to the valet and Julian hesitates until the red vested man is gone before taking it.

　

Inside the restaurant, the place is busy with people. Julian finds himself clinging tightly to Barry so he isn't swept into the moving bodies as the brunette powers his way up to the front desk.

"Table for Allen," Barry says, just loud enough to be heard over the din but not too loud to be considered a shout.

The man at the desk looks over the book in front of himself, his pointed nose moving downwards to follow his finger. A snooty smile breaks out on his face as he looks up at the couple.

"Yes," he says with fake pleasantries. "Your table is already prepared for you. This way."

"Thank you," Barry says as he follows the man, arm opening up so he can put his palm against the middle of Julian's back.

The snooty man leads the couple to a table in the front corner of the restaurant. It's slightly pulled away from the other tables, almost as if the ones that should be near it were removed, giving it a more private feel.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," the snooty man states, then walks away.

Barry steps away from Julian to pull out a chair for him. Instead of taking it, Julian sits himself in the opposite chair.

"Do my manners offend you?" the brunette questions as he takes the seat for himself.

"Not in the slightest," the blonde answers. "I just...feel a little odd about it is all."

"I'm sorry," Barry says, his smile lessening slightly. "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, Julian."

"That's quite alright," Julian assures him. "It's just....Well..."

The waiter arrives, saving the blonde from explaining his unexplainable feelings.

"Hello, gentlemen," the male waiter smiles at the couple as he places their menus. "Is there a particular drink you had in mind for this evening or would you like to see a wine list?"

"I'll have the house wine with a sirloin steak and potatoes, if you'd be so kind," Barry answers without even glancing at the menu.

"That sounds good to me," Julian readily agrees.

"Very good choice," the waiter nods as he scribbles on his pad. He takes the menus back and tells them, "I'll be back soon." before walking off again.

After the staff is gone, Julian leans in across the table slightly.

"Have you been here many times before?" he asks quietly.

Barry leans in as well to answer just as quietly, "A few times. The chef owes me a few favors, so I can get in whenever I want."

"What'd you do? Save him from a burning building?" Julian jokes.

"Would you believe me if I said it was from a tank of sharks?" the brunette grins.

It's so ridiculous and said so sincerely, that it catches Julian completely off guard and he laughs louder than is acceptable in a restaurant.

It causes several glares from other patrons to be aimed at him and Julian feels his entire body tingle with the unpleasant feeling of embarrassment.

Barry purposely laughs louder than him and Julian smiles at the man's boldness.

The other diners settle with displeased frowns, but Barry ignores them as he reaches an arm across the table towards his date.

"You have an infectious laugh," the brunette compliments. "I hope I can make you laugh some more so I can hear it."

"I hope not," Julian huffs unhappily. "I made a fool of myself."

"Don't worry about them," Barry tells him, uncaring. "You're here with me, not them, and I like to hear you laugh."

"Where are the manners in that sort of attitude?" the blonde jokes.

"I reserve my best behavior for those deserving of it," the brunette returns earnestly.

Julian decides to fiddle with his napkin so he has something to do and can ignore how the words make his heart flutter.

　

When the food comes, the chef comes out with the plates himself, followed by the waiter with the wine.

"Ciao! Barry! Mio amico! How have you been?" the chef says as he places the food down on the table.

"Hello Vito," Barry starts off, but the Italian cuts him off as he turns to Julian and his eyes widen.

"Who is this? Your amante?"

Julian doesn't need to know Italian to know that the term means more than friends.

"Don't embarrass my date," Barry orders as he stands up to give the man a hug.

"Scusa me," the chef says with a slight bow. "I mean no offense."

The waiter offers the Italian the bottle and he takes it with a word of thanks before waving the help away.

"I didn't want to spoil your food by getting you too intoxicated first," the chef says as he pours the red liquid and Barry re-takes his seat.

"You know my tolerance for alcohol," Barry remarks with a grin.

"Yes, but your date?" the Italian counters with a raised brow.

"Don't worry," Julian speaks up for himself. "I can handle myself beyond a single glass of wine."

"Oh, scusa," the chef apologizes with a hand to his chest. Turning to Barry, he comments lowly, "Nice catch, my friend. That accent!"

"I think we've had quite enough of your own," Barry remarks as he watches Julian's face redden out of the corner of his eyes. "We'll catch up later, okay?"

"Some friend you are," the Italian complains. "You only come here for my food."

"You own a restaurant!" the brunette points out as the other man walks away.

"Niente scuse!" the Italian tosses over his shoulder, his steps not slowing in the slightest.

"Maybe you should have left him with the sharks," Julian jokes quietly.

Barry barks a loud laugh, earning new glares from the other eaters.

"Some times," he says as he wipes at his eyes. "I feel like that would have been the better idea."

　

Dinner is good- No, great. Actually, it's greater than those two words combined.

Regardless of the occasional glares or strange looks from other people, Julian finds himself drawn into the green of Barry's eyes and the world beyond their personal bubble fades away.

Nothing significant is discussed. It's just whatever pops into either man's head and spirals out of control as they casually eat the delicious food in front of them.

Somehow, Barry secretly orders a chocolate cake to share and the waiter slides into their bubble to replace their empty dinner plates with a single one in between, fresh forks on either side of it; then slides right back out, barely noticed.

Barry finishes his story of catching a coffee mug mid-fall to the ground and picks up his fork first. He takes a small cut into the cake and, instead of putting it into his own mouth, offers it across the table to Julian.

The blonde, having picked up his own fork, blushes at the offer as his heart rate picks up and he tries to decide what to do.

"It won't bite back," Barry smiles. "I promise."

With an inward curse at the other man's ability to melt his heart, Julian opens his mouth. The fork comes in and his face becomes an inferno as he close his mouth around the cool metal that slowly slides out, leaving the prize of chocolate behind.

"What do you think?" Barry asks as he pulls his arm back

'I can't taste anything,' is what Julian thinks. His tongue is apparently unable to work with so much focus pointed in his direction. He forces his jaw to chew the enormously large, tiny piece of cake, then forces his throat to swallow the boat through his swollen throat.

"Delicious," he answers with a smile, because he knows that's what it was supposed to be, if he were able to taste it.

"Good," Barry says in relief as he takes his own piece.

A savage part of Julian wants to reach out and stop the brunette from feeding himself, to get his own forkful to make the other man feel what he felt.

But he can't, so he instead resigns himself to getting his own forkfuls and eats the rest of the cake -that really was delicious, creamy and smooth even though it was a cake- with Barry until it's completely gone.

　

"I'm going to go pay real quick," Barry says as he gets up from his chair. "Will you wait for me here, Julian?"

"Where else would I go?" the blonde answers honestly.

His date just smiles as brightly as he had all night and walks towards the front desk.

Julian uses the few moments alone to catch his breath and try to reign in his fluttering heart rate. A part of him felt bad about being wined and dined by a customer...But the rest of him wouldn't stop pointing out all of the things about Barry that he was falling for and by the time the brunette came back Julian couldn't remember what he was thinking about.

　

When Barry returns, he offers Julian a hand up then an arm even though there is no longer a crowd to walk through. Outside, the brunette's car is already waiting and the valet wisely steps out of the way after getting back the ticket.

"Where to next?" Barry asks as he holds the door open for his date.

"I should probably get home," Julian answers as he steps in. "I've got a lot of-" Suddenly he remembers and nearly shouts, "Ramon's pants!"

"Pardon?" the brunette raises a brow with his confusion.

"Mr. Ramon's pants!" the blonde clarifies. "I have to have them altered by tomorrow. What is the time?" He looks to his own watch and lets out a curse for his forgetfulness and the time. "I need to get back to the shop. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Julian," Barry assures him.

　

Once again, Barry drives like a madman but Julian doesn't mind as much because it matches the alarm running through his mind as he continues to berate himself for not doing the work sooner. He was never this careless. Getting work done first was his unspoken rule and he never failed to follow it before.

Curse Barry and the spark in the green of the man's eyes, the brightness in his attitude, the joy in his laugh...In fact, curse the affable man as a whole for tearing down Julian's walls so easily and distracting him so completely.

　

The Porsche feels as though it roars in protest as it comes to a stop outside the shop.

"Thank you, Barry," Julian says as he unbuckles himself. "Tonight was nice. Sorry to cut it short."

The blonde moves to get out, but a hand on his shoulder stops him and he turns to the hand's owner.

"Just nice?" Barry repeats as the thumb of his hand rubs back and forth a little where it rests on his date's shoulder.

"W-Well..." Julian swallows thickly. "Perhaps 'nice' is an insufficient way to describe it."

"Perhaps?" Barry questions again as he leans closer to the other man, ignoring how his seat belt pressing against his chest. "I can't let you go on with a 'perhaps it was nice' outlook on our first date."

"It was nice- Great!" Julian desperately tries to come up with the right thing to say as Barry keeps leaning for him, his eyes occasionally darting towards his mouth when they weren't focusing on staring intently into his soul. His voice lowers just above a whisper as he tries once more, "Wonderful."

"I hope you don't punch me for this," Barry grins as his hand slides up the blonde's shoulder to reach the back of his neck.

"For wha-?" Julian's words are cut off by soft lips on his. He closes his eyes as he pushes back against the lips, opening his mouth slightly to deepen the contact as his body almost vibrates with pleasure.

Barry follows his date's lead, not pressing more than he should or forcing more contact than the hand at the other man's neck and their lips moving together. He pulls away after one last, lingering press and opens his eyes as he allows his seat belt to pull him back as it had been trying to do for the entire kiss.

Julian opens his eyes as cold air hits his too hot face.

"Truly extraordinary," he says softly as he locks eyes with the other man.

Barry grins from ear to ear, "Yes you are."

　

For the first time, Julian hates his job. Honor compels him to go inside his shop and make the alterations he promised. It takes considerable strength for him to force his body out of the vehicle, but once he starts the rest of the movements come robotically.

Barry waits until Julian is through the front door, waits until the other man turns back to him to give him a small wave of farewell, then he forces himself to turn his focus away from the man who makes his heart ache for more and drives away from him.

　

\--- - ---

　

"Julian, you are the best," Mr. Ramon smiles as he looks over his attire. "I can't believe you fixed these pants so perfectly! You're a magician! A clothing wizard!"

"I can assure you, Mr. Ramon," Julian smiles. "No magic was used in the adjustment of your trousers. Just hard work and carefully laid stitching."

"Whatever you use," the long-haired scientist says as he steps away from the mirrors and reaches into his inner jacket pocket. "You deserve more accolades than I can give."

Ramon pulls out a check book and writes out a check, then hands it over to the blonde.

After looking it over, Julian tries to hand it back, "I can't accept this. It's over twice the amount I'm due."

"Consider the rest a tip," the scientist counters as he goes to the changing room to get his other pants. "I'll be coming back for a new suit soon. I've got a charity ball and I need some serious work done to my drab wardrobe."

"Yes, sir," the blonde nods. "Thank you, Mr. Ramon."

"Peace out!" Ramon calls out as he leaves.

　

A few customers later, a delivery man carrying a small bouquet of red roses approaches the counter.

"Can I help you?" Julian asks, thinking the man was lost and needed directions.

"You're Julian Albert, right?" the flower man asks.

"Yes," the blonde answers, confused when the flowers are placed on the counter. "Excuse me, I think you're mistaken."

"Nope," the man shakes his head as takes off a small clip board form his hip to look it over. "Bouquet for one Julian Albert to be delivered at "Designed"; blonde hair, great accent, amazing blue eyes." He looks up to the Brit and winks, "Whoever found you first is lucky."

Julian's mouth hangs open without his permission as he watches the delivery man leave. His eyes trail down to the flowers as he closes it and he notices a small, white card resting amongst the petals. He takes it stiffly and opens it while his heart beats a mile a minute.

'I had a great time last night. I hope to do it again soon! You have my number! <3 B'

Thankfully, at that exact moment, there are no customers in the store, allowing Julian the time to completely smother the blush on his face in privacy.

　

\--- - ---

　

It's three days of a normal life before Julian sees Barry again. It's the 'quiet hours' of work; the normal time of day when he rarely saw anyone come into his shop. The tailor is in the back of his place, working on his latest project, but when he hears the ringing of the bell, he immediately puts down his needle and heads to the front.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the generalized greeting falls from Julian's lips before he's even laid eyes on his customer.

Barry smiles brightly when he sees the blonde and walks closer to him.

"I was hoping to take you out for lunch," the brunette says as he watches the other gather himself from his surprise. "If you're free?"

"I-I have a lot of work to do, but, I, uh," Julian swallows down his initial surprise at how happy he was to see the other man in his shop. Barry was a continual presence in his shop before, how was his heart so changed after one night out with the man?

"Is there anything I can do to help hurry things along?" Barry asks, looking around the shop as if there was some tidying up he could do.

Julian smiles in amusement at the thought the offer brings, "Not unless you're a master sewer and you've been keeping that from me, Mr. Allen."

The brunette groans, "Back to 'Mr. Allen'? What happened to 'Barry'?"

"Only to be used out of the work place I'm afraid, Mr. Allen," Julian answers with a small bow of his head. "I don't want my customers to think poorly of me."

"You're just playing hard to get," Barry says with a wink, causing the blonde's face to redden. "Very well then, I'm game."

"Game for what?" the Brit asks, confused.

"Game to win your affections, naturally," the brunette shrugs.

"Are my feelings a game to you?" Julian asks as his anger flares over his fluttering heart.

"Never," Barry deadpans and the anger that was growing inside Julian instantly dissipates. He reaches out and takes one of the blonde's hands in his own. "It was only my cockiness showing, Julian. I never take affairs of the heart lightly. I'm sorry."

"Yes, well," Julian clears his throat as he takes his hand back. "See that you're more careful with your wording then, Mr. Allen."

Barry smiles, "I'll walk out and try again, shall I?"

"You don't-!" Julian cuts himself off as the brunette quickly strides out of the store and he realizes he's being ignored. He patiently waits three minutes before moving about his store to check for something to fix. After ten minutes of no returned Barry, he returns to his back room to work on his project.

　

Thirty minutes later, the bell chimes and Julian once again leaves his work to head to the front of the store.

"Hello, how-?" Julian stops in his tracks and words as he watches four people, all dressed in similar uniforms, step into his workplace and set up a small table and two chairs in an open area of his store. He snaps out of his stupor right as they cover the table with a cloth. "Oi! See here now! This is not a place for foolish pranks!"

"It's not a prank, Julian," Barry says as he appears as if by magic at the blonde's side. Julian doesn't jump but he does turn a glare to the other man. The brunette lifts a finger as he continues, "If you can't go to lunch, then lunch will come to you."

"This is my place of work, Mr. Allen," Julian reminds the man as he reins in his anger. That was twice in one day, a new record for the brunette. "I don't appreciate you acting out on your own whims in an attempt to woo me."

"Riddle me this, my good man," Barry says in his annoyingly bad British accent. "In what way can I acclaim you and yet still win your heart?"

"Did you learn that word from your cereal box this morning?" the blonde tries to say hotly, but his face betrays him with a smile.

The table is set at this point, with a full tea time spread. The four strangers don't stop moving as they head straight back out the way they came in, leaving the two men still inside with the fruits of their effort.

"Tell them to take it back," Julian orders the brunette.

"I can't," Barry shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Don't be a child!" Julian snaps.

Barry walks over to one of the chairs and pulls it away from the table.

"Please," he prompts with a motion of his arm to encompass the table. "Let me do this one thing for you."

"What if a customer should come in?" Julian counters as he stands firm and crosses his arms over his chest. "I take my job very seriously, Mr. Allen."

"I know that," Barry says with a frown.

"Then has my willingness to attempt something more meaningful in our relationship blinded you from what I would deem appropriate in my establishment?" the Brit asks.

"No," the brunette shakes his head as he continues to stare into the blues of the other man's eyes. "Your willingness to go out with me is quite possibly the best thing that's happened in my life for a long, long time."

Julian truly hates how Barry keeps finding ways to deflate his righteous anger. He sighs out defeat as he drops his arms, eyes turning away from the sorrowful greens before him as he looks towards his front door.

"I suppose...I could put out a sign..." the blonde turns a stern expression to the brunette as he starts to perk up. "But don't do this again, Mr. Allen."

"It's Barry in your off hours," the other man reminds him, then rushes to the front door to change the sign to closed.

As Julian moves towards the opposite chair Barry offered, his cell phone rings. After glancing at the Caller ID, he answers it.

"Hello, Julian Albert speaking."

"Mr. Albert," a familiar low and raspy voice comes through the line. "I hate to come off as rude, but I was wondering how my suit was progressing."

"Think nothing of it, sir," Julian straightens on instinct as his mind replays his progress. "Your suit is coming along nicely. There's no need to worry."

"Oh good," the voice says, sounding relieved. "Is there any chance I could pick it up slightly early? Perhaps late on Friday, instead of early Saturday?"

"Well..." Julian does a few calculations in his head then answers, "Yes, that should be fine. What time can I expect you?"

"I was thinking...Oh, wait," the voice lets out a sigh. "I forgot about my important trade meetings. I need the suit early because I'm going abroad on business. Could you perhaps deliver it to me, Mr. Albert? I'll pay you extra for all this fuss, I assure you."

"I'll deliver it to you as soon as it's finished," Julian agrees. "Where should I deliver it?"

"I'll text the address," his customer answers. "Thank you, Mr. Albert."

The blonde nods, "Of course, Mr. Savitar. It's a pleasure to do business with you."

Julian isn't absolutely sure, but he thinks he hears a chuckle before the other man responds, "The pleasure's all mine."

Hanging up, Julian feels an uncomfortable feeling sink into his gut, like he's subconsciously understood something but the rest of him isn't in on whatever it is.

"Everything alright, Julian?" Barry asks as he stops beside the blonde.

"Right as rain," the Brit answers as he ignores the feeling and pockets his phone. "But it appears I'll have to pull a few all-nighters to see the success of my work."

"You make me wish I took another career path," the brunette states with a smile. "If I were able to sew half as well as you, I might be able to be of assistance."

"Yes, well, at least I can go to you if I have legal problems," Julian returns. "How are things in your legal world, Barry? Any stimulating cases recently?"

"No," Barry shakes his head. "I mostly work white collar crimes. Stolen paintings, embezzling. Boring stuff."

"What made you decide to become a lawyer?" Julian asks as he and the other man take their seats at the table. "Are your parents lawyers as well?"

"Not exactly," the brunette deflects as he looks away. After a moment of awkward silence, he turns back to the blonde. "My mother was murdered when I was young. My father was accused of it, even went to prison, and it took until I finished my studies and found the real culprit myself before he was acquitted."

"I'm so sorry, Barry," Julian says soberly. "It must have been hard...Growing up without either of your parents."

"I was spared a tragic foster family story," Barry smiles. "A police detective took me in; raised me like one of his own. To this day, I view him as a second father."

Julian turns his focus to pouring a cup of tea as he nervously waits for the other man to pry into his personal life. It was expected, after all, especially now that he started it.

But Barry doesn't press and instead turns the conversation to random things, from upcoming weather warnings of storms, to sports teams making surprising come backs.

　

Lunch ends too soon and the four uniformed people return to take the table, chairs, and setting away while Julian watches them in silence.

"I should let you get back to work," Barry says quietly as he puts his hands into his pants pockets. "I hope my next idea makes you happier, Julian."

In a flash, Julian's hand reaches out and grabs the brunette by the crook of his arm.

Barry looks back, surprised and slightly worried as he watches the blonde avoid eye contact by staring intently off into space.

"I-Th...Thank you," Julian hates his stutter and clears his throat to get rid of it. More firmly, he repeats, "Thank you, Barry. For today...and the flowers..."

"So you did get them," the brunette laughs a little as he fully turns to the other man. "You didn't call or text and then didn't say anything, so I thought something happened and was going to hunt down the delivery service and threaten to sue them."

"Don't do that," the blonde smirks. "I got them. They were...unexpected. To say the least."

"In a good way, I hope," Barry jokes.

Julian curses himself for his cowardice and forces himself to lock eyes with the other man.

"Why me?" he asks what keeps plaguing him in the back of his mind. "Surely there are more deserving people you could be spending your time with."

Barry pulls out both of his hands and lifts one to cup Julian on the cheek.

"You are far more deserving than a thousand people I have met," he says softly. "It's me...who is undeserving."

Barry leans in and Julian's heart tries to explode out of his chest as he allows the other man to come into his space...Their breath mingles as their eyes shut, their lips so close-

The bell chimes and Julian steps away, eyes snapping open as his face goes cold from the missing warmth of Barry's hand and he fakes a smile for the brunette woman who has entered his shop.

"Hello, my name is Julian Albert," the Brit greets the woman professionally. "I'm the tailor of this establishment, so if you require any assistance, please don't hesitate to call on me."

"Oh, well," the woman ducks her head. "I'm Caitlin, Caitlin Snow. I need a present for my fiancé. Do you have any suggestions?"

As Julian works with his new customer, Barry walks out of the shop, leaving a secret heartache behind.

　

\--- - ---

　

In the quiet hours of work, through the late hours of night and the early ones of the next morning, Julian focuses on his client's suit.

Each stitch is precise. Each button is critically placed. Nothing is left to laziness or lack of care.

Shortly after closing hours on Friday night, Julian goes over the finished suit again to check for mistakes. He places the suit onto a full body dummy and walks around it, eyes scanning over every part of it critically.

At the back, he stops, mouth turning downwards as he picks up a pair of scissors and walks over to the coat tails.

In a snip, a stray string is removed and the blonde steps back with an affirming nod.

The suit comes off the dummy, is checked one last time, then carefully hung and placed in a garment bag.

Julian calls his client.

"Hello, Mr. Savitar. This is Julian Albert. I'm on my way over to deliver your suit now. Assuming that's agreeable?"

"Definitely, Mr. Albert. I'll be expecting you."

"I'll see you soon then, sir."

"Wonderful."

　

It isn't that late, just passed nine o'clock in the evening, so after Julian has secured his place of business and placed the special suit in the back of his car, he calls Barry.

"Julian? Is this really you?" the brunette's voice comes through the device excitedly.

"A greeting like that would lead a man to hang up on you," Julian answers, even though the response makes him smile. "I was wondering...Are you free for the rest of the night?"

"For you, I'd drop the highest client in the world," Barry answers. "Where do you want to meet? Your place? Mine? The moon?"

"Don't let your euphoria from my call mess with logic, Barry," the blonde lightly scolds, even as his smile grows larger. "I have to drop off a parcel, but I'd very much like to get a drink with you afterwards."

"Name the place. I'll be there."

"There's a bar on Eighth street that remains open until midnight. I'll go there after I'm done."

"I'll be waiting."

　

Julian drives to meet his client with a smile, his heart racing as the end of his task comes nearer and nearer. He hopes Mr. Savitar's business rush will make the meeting with the man short so that he would be able to meet up with his boyfriend-

Julian startles himself with his own thoughts, his eyes widening as the smile falls away from his face.

'Boyfriend'? Had he really thought that? Were he and Barry that far along in their relationship? Was it presumptuous of him to label them as a couple already?

Especially since he barely knew anything about the man. And Barry, in turn, barely knew anything about him.

"Maybe it's time to open up?" Julian asks himself out loud as he reaches his destination. He shakes his head as he parks his car. Best to get business out of the way before he thought about personal affairs.

The location to meet Mr. Savitar was ominous. From the outside, especially those driving by, it looked like any other business; a tall structure covered in windows and ready to re-shape some part of the world. But upon closer inspection, the building proved to be nothing more than an earthly paperweight. It was 'available' for purchase and served no function.

'Did I get the address wrong?' Julian wonders as he re-checks his phone, the garment still secure in the back of his vehicle a few paces away.

Suddenly, he's surrounded by masked men with guns and before he can make a sound, there's a pinch in his arm and the world goes dark.

　

\- - -

　

There's a haze, heavy and thick like the worst of London's fog, but instead of being around Julian, it's inside his very own head. He groans against his better judgement to test out the severity of the side-affects from whatever drug they used on him. His own noise sounds hollow, so it was a very strong dosage or a very potent substance.

Pretending to shift in sleep, Julian tests out his bindings. He's upright and in a chair, with ropes tied around his wrists drawn together behind his back and ropes on his ankles tying them to the chair legs. A "classic" hostage position.

Taking in a deep breath, Julian focuses on his brain first as the haze slowly clears from his mind. As he becomes more aware, it's obvious that he's been left alone wherever he is. He can feel the lack of presence from his kidnappers, hears the only shift of air and clothing coming from himself, so he opens his eyes to access the world around him.

In a few seconds, the world clears to a small room with no windows and the only thing other than himself and the chair is a single lightbulb hanging lit over his head.

Julian lets out a tired sigh at the cliché of it all. There were so many options for what to do now that he allowed himself the lazy few moments to think them over carefully before deciding on escape.

Just as he's beginning to work on the ropes at his wrists, the door to his containment room opens. Julian stills in his chair to await the villain's monologue...but instead of a beefy looking wanna-be gangster or a manic looking king pin, through the door walks Barry Allen, supposed lawyer.

"What?" Julian asks the man and world in general as his heart rate picks up with hurt and betrayal.

"Shh!" Barry hushes him as he closes the door behind himself without a sound. Creeping over to the blonde, he says, "I'm here to rescue you."

"You? How?" the Brit asks as the painful feelings are exchanged for ones of confusion.

Barry has the wrist ropes cut away already and is on his way for the first ankle as he answers, "When you didn't show up, I got worried. I have a friend who works for a cell phone company and he traced your phone's location for me."

Julian is completely free now and Barry stands in front of him with an offered hand to get up.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asks after the blonde ignores the hand to stare at him.

"Uh-Yes," Julian takes the hand and quickly gets up. "Just surprised is all."

"Any idea who kidnapped you?" Barry whispers as he heads back to the door.

"Not in the slightest," the blonde half-lies. 'There are far too many possibilities.'

"Once you're safe, we'll call the police," the brunette decides, hand moving to the knob. He looks over to the other man. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Julian nods.

The two men make it out of the small room and walk into the outer hallway beyond. Barry takes the lead, walking slightly crouched over with a hand held behind himself as if to keep Julian back if he should try to run ahead. The brunette works his way through what looks to be the office building Julian was standing in front of earlier, passing by open doors to large rooms with window walls that showed nighttime Central City.

A pair of men in black suits round the corner and Barry instantly grabs ahold of Julian and pulls him into a side room to hide. He places a hand over the blonde's mouth as he holds him against the wall behind the door, his body tense as he focuses on the strangers and not how close he was to the man in front of him.

Julian, for his part, focuses on breathing and not allowing the situation to stimulate him into embarrassment. Barry, his first crush in America and surprising rescuer, was practically plastered to his front. He could smell metal and something else on the other man's hand as he tries not to allow his breathing to become ragged with the unneeded obstruction.

"Okay," Barry whispers, removing his hand after the men have gone. He takes Julian's hand as he eases away from the blonde and leads him back out of the room.

Julian resolutely refuses to think of how embarrassing it feels to be lead by the hand through dangerous territory.

They round the same corner the other men had come from and soon find the door to the stairwell. Barry lets go of Julian's hand long enough to test out the door, only to discover it's locked. The elevators opposite are not working either, so the brunette reaches into his leather jacket to pull out a small, black case. From the case, he takes out two metal tools and kneels in front of the locked door to start picking it.

"Is lock picking part of a lawyer's studies?" Julian whispers as he watches the man work.

Barry smirks, "Picked this up as a kid. Came in handy more than once."

The lock clicks open, Barry returns his case, then the door opens on its own and a man with a gun points his weapon at the brunette.

"Who're you?" the gunman asks roughly.

Julian heaves an inward sigh. Now, not only would he have to save himself, he'd have to drag around his-

Barry's arm whips out and takes the gun from his opponent, as well as the last thoughts from Julian's mind. In three swift follow-up moves, he silences and knocks out the gunman, catching him by his tie as he falls backwards to help ease the fall and make it quieter. Straightening, the brunette takes the gun apart then turns to the wide-eyed blonde.

"We have to go," Barry says quietly as he reaches out a hand to take one of Julian's. The blonde allows himself to be partially dragged down the stairwell.

They make it down three floors before men rush at them from the top and bottom of the stairs. Barry pushes Julian back against the wall and pulls out a retracting baton as the enemy approaches.

"Stay here," the brunette orders the blonde over his shoulder.

Barry takes a step up, the men coming down being closer, and swings the baton against the first man's head, the sound ringing out around them. The first man falters towards the railing and Barry pushes against him to get at his companion with a kick to the stomach. He turns as the second falters, stepping down towards those coming up to kick at the third man in the face before spinning halfway to hit the fourth with his baton.

The first man raises a gun at the brunette's exposed back and Julian has the time to shout "Barry!" before his rescuer crouches down with a drawn weapon of his own and shoots his opponent.

Barry discharges the remaining three men in the same manner, each taking only one shot to kill. With the threat down, he holsters his gun behind his back and reaches out for Julian. Grabbing hold of the blonde once more, Barry drags him down two flights of stairs and away from the dead bodies.

Julian adjusts their hold so that he's holding onto Barry's wrist, then he twists the other man's arm behind his back and slams his front against the wall of the stairwell.

"Julian!" Barry protests as he's pinned in place. "What are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

"Who are you?" Julian demands to know. He wasn't an idiot. He recognized a professional when he saw one.

"The man trying to save your life!" the brunette answers as he pushes against the wall to get out of the hold.

As Julian steps away to give himself room from other man, he points a finger of accusation, "My father sent you, didn't he?"

Of all the possible reasons, it was the most likely and possibly best one.

"Whu-Father?" Barry sputter a little.

Julian's anger only flares at the theatrics of it all.

"Well you can tell him to sod off! I can take care of myself!"

A door in the stairwell clangs open, the noise echoing towards the two arguing men, then is followed by the thunder of several pairs of footsteps approaching.

"We don't have time for this!" Barry tells the blonde as he unloops his belt.

"But we have time for ' _that_ '?" Julian scoffs as he takes another step away.

"This is not an innuendo!" the brunette blushes as he attaches the belt buckle to the railing. He reaches out and wraps an arm around the other man to force him towards the edge of the railing.

"You're going to kill me then, Allen? Or whoever you are?" Julian says as he holds himself enough away not to go over.

"I'd really, really love to hear your sexy voice shout at me and accuse me of things," Barry says as he presses something on the belt buckle. He pulls tighter to the blonde, holding him flush against his chest. "But we'll have to wait until later. Right now I'm going to save us."

"Save us by- AH!"

With a jerking motion backwards, Barry throws himself (and Julian who he was holding tight to) over the railing and down the space in between the rows of stairs. The belt whizzes in complaint at the weight as it extends with a small, black chord that doesn't look like it has the strength to hold the two men.

It holds though, all the way to the bottom, and Barry lets it go the second his feet touch the ground.

"Are you mad?!" Julian roars as he shoves the other man away. "We could have died!"

"If the chord had broken I would have used my body to soften your fall," Barry returns as he grabs hold of the blonde's wrist to drag him out of the stairwell.

"I don't need your soddy self-sacrificial offerings, Allen!" Julian returns hotly as he yanks his wrist free. "I'm going home and packing up shop. Tell my father you found me, saved me, then couldn't find me."

A few steps away from the doorway, Julian walks straight up to four approaching men.

"Julian!" Barry warns as he lifts his gun.

"I'm not in a good mood," the Brit says, then his body lashes out against his enemy. In one spear jab to the throat, he takes out the first man. Grabbing the second, he hoists himself up with an arm around his neck and kicks at the other two in the face before using his weight and momentum to throw the one he was holding.

Barry gapes in pure amazement as he watches the blonde walk away from the downed men as if he had never even touched them. With approaching shouts, he snaps out of his particularly unclean thoughts about the other man and runs after him.

"Who are you?" the brunette asks once he's beside the blonde once more.

"You can stop pretending," Julian says as an answer. "I know you're a spy, so you already know who I am. Props and all that for the terrible accent. It completely threw me off track."

"I'm not a spy for the British government," Barry readily corrects.

"But you are a spy then?" the Brit counters with a knowing glance. "Face it Allen, your charade is over. I'm not going to be used by anyone. No matter the circumstances or reasons behind it."

"I'm not using you, Julian!" Barry says, a touch of desperation coming into his voice as he has to jog to keep up with other man. "I honestly have feelings for you!"

"HA!" Julian scoffs, stepping into the main area of the building's lobby. He stops in front of the vacant main desk and looks around, his face scrunched up in thought. "Where are the rest?"

"The rest of what?" Barry prompts.

"The rest of the guards," Julian says with a roll of his eyes. "We heard the lot of them, didn't we? So where are they?"

"Very astute," a low and raspy voice says.

The room floods with men in full tactical outfits, each aiming a large weapon at the two men now standing beside each other in the open space at the center.

Savitar, wearing the suit that Julian had made for him, steps up onto the vacant desk and smiles down at the blonde.

"As expected of Bond's one and only son," Savitar comments. "Your skills are truly remarkable and you even have a bodyguard to watch over you I see."

"I take it you want to use me to lure my father out of hiding?" Julian says indifferently as he crosses his arms over his chest. "That or you want information from him, or you'll ask him to pull a job."

"Very astute indeed," Savitar laughs. "I have plans for all three, actually. No need to be stingy once I have a trump card."

"It'll never happen," Julian says coolly, eyes narrowing at the leader of his enemies. "A good agent knows when to cut ties with his feelings. The only thing you'll get from this is an unexpected death and an impromptu grave."

Savitar unbuttons the suit coat as he takes the younger man's words into consideration.

"I think I'll take those odds," he comments, then pulls a weapon from his coat and fires on the blonde.

Barry throws himself in front of Julian to protect him and accidentally pulls him to the ground with him.

"Allen?" the blonde asks worriedly as he stares in alarm at the man's closed eyes.

"It's just a potent tranquilizer," Savitar sighs as he re-aims. "Such theatrics."

He fires again, hitting his intended target this time, and the world goes dark once more.

　

\- - -

　

When Julian wakes again, he knows he's in a different place. The air is wetter and the ground is colder, so most likely a basement or cellar. He lets out a curse as his head throbs with the second round of drugs that's been pumped into his system. He really hated villains. There wasn't a sane person who didn't, he thought, but he particularly loathed them.

Especially when they shot his boyf-BARRY!

Julian's eyes dart open as he tries to hasten the waking up part of the scenario. The world spins and he has to breathe through a wave of nausea, but it's worth it when he sees the brunette passed out, unharmed, beside him.

They're both tied up with ropes around their wrists, arms and ankles. So, for the time being, moving will be a problem.

"Barry," he nudges the man in the arm with his feet. "Are you alright, mate?"

Barry groans in complaint, but smiles when he opens his eyes.  
"You called me 'Barry' again," he observes.

"Slip of the tongue," Julian deflects as he looks away. "Won't happen again."

"Come on," the brunette starts as he adjusts his position on the floor to be able to see the blonde better. "Aren't we gong to talk about it? I think that's why they left us alone together."

"Transport of our unconscious bodies was easier when dumped together," Julian deflects again as he gets to work on his bindings. "If they had any class, they'd know I don't want to be around you."

"I wasn't spying on you, Julian," Barry tells the man sincerely. "I am genuinely interested in you. You. Julian Albert. Or...Well, apparently, Julian Albert Bond was it?"

Julian pauses in his work to look the man over to try and decipher the lie within the words. When he can't see it clearly, he goes back to getting untied.

"Who are you then?" he asks as he refuses to look at the brunette. "An assassin? Come flirting with a lowly tailor on your off time?"

"There's nothing about your work that's lowly, Julian," Barry smiles. "And no, not an assassin. Not technically anyway. Though, as you've seen, I am capable of it."

"Just get to the point then, Allen," Julian orders as he manages to get one wrist free. "I haven't the time to waste about for your entire monologue."

"I wish I could tell you," Barry says sadly. "But this room might be bugged."

"Fine then," Julian nods, freeing his second wrist then lifting his arms to get rid of the rope there as well before reaching for his ankles. "Don't tell me."

Barry lets out a sigh as his arms move where they're stuck behind his back. As Julian finishes completely freeing himself, the brunette manages to get his arms free and is reaching for his ankles.

"After this is over," the brunette says as he works. "If you'll give me five minutes, I'll tell you everything."

"Oh, will you now?" Julian scoffs.

"I will," Barry promises as the last rope falls away from his body. Standing, he walks over to the other man and puts a hand on his shoulder. One of Julian's hands reaches up, takes the hand at the wrist and twists it as he spins the brunette away from him.

"Dangit, Julian! I love you, okay?!" Barry barks out as he allows himself to be held in the painful position.

Julian immediately lets go and steps back, his face contorted in a grim expression as he watches the other man rub at his shoulder.

"Ever since I first walked into that store of yours," Barry continues as he looks directly at the blonde. "I've had...feelings for you. I'm not supposed to. Like you said, a good agent is supposed to be able to cut ties with their feelings but-" He drops the arm as he looks pleadingly at the other man. "When it comes to you I can't."

Silence reigns heavily in the room as the two men stare at each other.

Eventually, Julian breaks the silence, "With a confession like that, I can only hope this room isn't bugged."

"Julian-!"

"You'll get you five minutes," the blonde cuts the brunette off as he looks away to the door. "Now, let's hurry up so you can have them."

To the surprise of both men, the door opens on its own. Barry quickly strides forward to stand in front of Julian, arms up as if to fight, but instead of a horde of enemies or Savitar, a brunette woman in a tracksuit walks in. The woman ignores the brunette to look the blonde over, then smiles.

"I'm glad to see you are well."

Julian's eyes widen as realization dawns on him.

"Miss Snow!" he remembers aloud. "What in-?"

"I'm afraid Agent Bartholomew Allen was not the one sent by your fathers for your protection," Caitlin speaks over the blonde as a British accent bleeds into her voice. "In fact, it was I who was assigned that particular task."

"Fathers?" Barry repeats. "As in plural? Or is talking like there's more a British thing?"

"Your American humor might be viewed as _charming_ to others, Agent Allen," Caitlin says stiffly as she glances over to the brunette with a disapproving frown. "I, on the other hand, do not."

"Is everything handled then?" Julian asks as he steps around Barry who was still subconsciously shielding him. "Am I free to leave now?"

"Your fathers will want to speak with you," Caitlin answers.

"They're here?" the blonde asks, surprised.

"En route," the woman nods. "They'll arrive by mid-day at their current travel time."

"What time is it now?" Barry asks, even though he felt as if he were an interloper in the two's conversation bubble. By the look Caitlin gives him, she thought so as well.

"You have been unconscious for six hours," the female agent answers. "It's just coming upon seven o'clock in the morning." Looking back to Julian, she asks, "Shall I take you back to your place?"

"Was Savitar taken into custody when you handled things?" the blonde questions.

Caitlin nods, "All affiliates of his are either disposed of or arrested. You needn't worry."

"I wasn't worried," Julian states as he leaves the room.

Barry moves to follow, but Caitlin stands in his way.

"I'm not idiotic enough to trust you, lady," the brunette says calmly, though his clenched fists show his true feelings.

"Things with you and Mister Albert will never amount to anything more than a fantasy in your head," Caitlin says as she brushes at imaginary dirt. Locking eyes with the American, she practically orders, "It would be best to break things off with him now."

"Who are you? His nanny?" Barry moves to leave again and is blocked. With more forced calm, he says, "I don't want to hit a lady pretending to be a friendly."

"Since birth, there has been more importance put into that man than you could ever wonder to know," she says lowly, eyes menacing. "You would do wise to heed my warning."

Barry leans into the woman's space, one fist slamming against the doorframe beside her head as he rises up to his full height to loom over her.

"If you want me to stay away from Julian," he says slowly, so as not to be misheard. "Then you'll have to kill me."

Caitlin looks up, unaffected by the man's posture or the threat near her own head.

"That can be arranged," she smirks.

Letting out a disbelieving breath, Barry forces himself through the doorway and runs to catch up with Julian.

　

Barry runs up three flights of stairs, through four rooms, a lobby, then goes out a glass front door before he finds the man he's looking for. Outside the library they were apparently being kept in, Julian sits mid-way down the large front stairs, shoulders hunched in as he rests his head against his chest.

"I guess she's legit," the brunette comments as he purposely walks down to steps until he's next to the blonde. "Is it time for my five minutes, boy wonder?"

Julian lifts his head to look at Barry as he sits beside him. He raises a cellphone and waves it at the other man.

"I just got the call to confirm Miss Snow's story. You needn't worry about me anymore, Allen."

"I saw your moves today, Julian," Barry smiles. "I don't think I'll ever _worry_ about you. Well..." he grimaces slightly. "Nope. I'm gonna worry anyway." He shrugs. "I think that's how I'm programmed."

"What? To be worried about every person you've ever been kidnapped with?" the blonde comments with a small smile.

"Mr. Albert," Barry's smiles grows as he lets out a small laugh. "I do believe you just made a joke! At a time like this, no less."

"I was part of a stand-up comedy club for three months while studying in Cambridge," Julian confesses as he look straight ahead.

"You? Stand-up?" Barry shakes his head. "Why didn't I go to Cambridge? It's too bad I can't go back in time. I really want to see you on stage telling jokes."

Julian's smile falls as he looks down at the phone in his hands.

"You should probably use those five minutes now. Once my father is here....." he sighs as he closes his eyes. "We probably won't be seeing each other again, Allen."

"Wait a minute now," Barry protests as he turns fully to the other man. "I just got through the shovel talk with your secret bestie and now _you're_ trying to give me the boot?"

"Haven't you wondered who I really am?" Julian snaps as he opens his eyes to glare at the other man. "Aren't you curious as to why I can do the things I do? That I have the type of connections that bring people in to rescue me without me having to call? That bodies, human beings, anyone who would cause me harm, could disappear without a trace or another word?"

"I'd wager MI-6 or MI-5. Perhaps you're the Prime Minister's son? Who cares?" Barry places both hands on Julian's shoulders. "We both have secrets. We both kept those secret to protect each other. But we don't have to anymore."

"We don't?" Julian objects as he pushes the hands off. "Allen, you're certifiable if that's what you really think."

"Why are you upset that I'm willing to accept you for who you are?" Barry asks as anger begins to boil in his blood. "My mother really was murdered, Julian. I didn't lie to you about that-"

"Allen, don't-" Julian tries.

"And my father was accused of the murder-"

"You don't owe me anything-!"

"But instead of being taken in by a detective, I was adopted by a spy," Barry speaks up to finish properly. "On the day my father was unjustly put in jail, I vowed to get him out, one way or another. I trained every day, for hours on end. I didn't care about making friends. I didn't care about anything kids are supposed to care about. All I needed in life was to get my father out of there and find the real person who killed my mom."

"I'm really sorry you had to deal with all that," Julian says softly. "But it doesn't have any relevance."

"Doesn't it?" Barry asks. "After I completed my vow...." he hesitates. "Julian, I was lost! I had no purpose! I couldn't even bring myself to move in with my dad and live a normal life with him. I just...I needed something. I had lived so long with a drive...To go without one made life meaningless."

Julian's brow furrows in confusion. "I still don't understand."

"Because I didn't finish," Barry lets out a wet laugh. "After an annoying mission, I decided to get a new suit. A sort of self-made reward program I guess." He takes the blonde's shoulders again as he leans closer to him. "The day I entered your shop, Julian...I found my new purpose. Call it a lame 'love-at-first-sight' story, I don't care. All I know is I walked into that building a broken man and walked out with a dream."

"What...dream?" Julian whispers.

"To make you mine," Barry answers softly. "To win your heart and build a life with you. And the more times I saw you, the stronger my desire grew. After our first date, I knew I couldn't be with anyone else. I've never felt anything like this with anyone else. There's only you, Julian. You in my dreams. You in my heart. You in my head, forever plaguing my every moment with those gorgeous eyes."

Julian's world stops spinning as he gets lost in the greens of Barry's eyes. He watches as tears build up in them and he frowns as his vision begins to swim.

"Can we really do this?" Julian asks tentatively, not recognizing his own voice as he feels himself form the words.

Barry moves one hand up the blonde's shoulder to cup his cheek.

"I love you," he confesses. "You tell me if that's enough."

Throwing caution to the wind, Julian leans forward and presses his lips against Barry's.

The kiss is chaste, simple & short but full of promise as the two men pull away.

"It's enough," Julian says quietly, then with a smile adds, "Barry."

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> Barry's Car- Porsche 356 Speedster  
> http://roa.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/14/47/980x551/546b07ae8803f_-_1955-porsche-356-lg.jpg
> 
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
